


A Brief Calculation

by royalelephant



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Harry is a Gentleman, Hartwin, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shy Eggsy, Slash, Translation, not yet in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: Eggsy keeps avoiding his eyes and not speaking. Harry wants to know why.





	A Brief Calculation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a brief calculation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081056) by [iffy_kanoknit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit). 



> Iffy made this for me for my prompt "Harry tilting Eggsy's chin up with the umbrella". She doesn't disappoint. It took me months before I finally translated this. It's so sweet, man.  
> Translate from a fic of the same name in Thai.

 

 

 

Harry led Eggsy through the corridor of Kingsman HQ, all the while covertly glancing at the boy walking quietly behind him with his head down as if fascinated by the gleaming wood floor. The boy could feel the eyes on him, though, and pulled his favourite cap further down to hide more of his face.

 

Harry did not say a word, only turned back around properly and sped up his strides, widening the space between them. Eggsy sped up, too, keeping pace with the man leading him.

 

 

Once they arrives at the bullet capsule-esque train back to Saville Row, Harry gestured Eggsy to get in first like the gentleman he was, and Eggsy could only whispered a cordial thank you and slid inside to take seat on the right, leaving Harry to sit opposite him. The older man transferred the Kingsman-issue umbrella from his right hand to the left, and within seconds, the capsule took off, speeding them back towards London.

 

 

Eggsy pulled on his cap again, before shoving both hands into his favourite varsity jacket.

 

 

There was no sound, only a slight cough from the younger man, and all was silent.

 

 

Harry stared at the boy before him.

 

Harry also knew that the other knew that he as being stared at.

 

Eggsy pulled his right hand out of the pocket, rubbing his nose a couple times. Then lips, chin, and back into the pocket.

 

 

 

Minutes passed without anyone breaking out a conversation.

 

 

 

“Tomorrow…”

Harry finally gave in. “You have to pick Daisy up from the nursery, I believe?”

 

Hearing every word, Eggsy lifted his head a little, but not enough for the other man to see the cloudy eyes hidden below the cap.

 

“Yea. I take whole day leave tomorrow” Answered rather flatly, Eggsy touched his own nose again, then unconsciously flicked the pink lips below with a thumb.

 

“Eggsy…” Harry finally called his name, “Are you all right?”

 

“Oh. Yes. I’m very alright” And again, Eggsy answered without looking up to meet his eyes.

 

Harry sighed. Softly.

 

“Eggsy, if you are upset, you know you can tell me. About anything.”

 

“No! Nothing. I feel very good. It’s—it’s very—“

 

“Eggsy” Harry cut him off. Using the umbrella conveniently in his hand, he used the end to tilt the boy’s chin up…

 

And it worked.

 

Eggsy looked up, twinkling stormy eyes finally met the chocolate warm ones behind lacquered frames.

 

“Harry! What ar’ ya doin’!?” The boy’s milky cheeks rapidly blushed pink within the moment their eyes met.

 

Harry put the umbrella back beside his leg.

 

“If the fact that I kissed you have made you so uncomfortable that you do not want to talk to me, I would like to apologise” His voice somewhat sad, but that was no reproach.

 

“You ‘pologise by poking at me face with an umbrella!?”

 

“I…might make it worse if I were to…touch you” at the sound of Harry’s voice steadily getting lower, Eggsy instantly felt guilty.

 

“No! Not at all Harry! It’s not like that. I. I mean—“ The boy protested. He covered his rosy face with both hands, only to realise how heated it had become.

 

 

Then he couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“Ok. Fuckit”

 

Eggsy pulled the cap off and threw in down to the side, and messed up his already messy hair by raking a hand through roughly.

 

“You kissed me. And I—I kissed you. Then—“

 

Harry spied the ruddy red spreading to cover Eggsy’s whole face easily reaching his ears in time with the words ‘I kissed you’

 

“You…you said ‘let’s get out of here’. But you didn’t say where. I was calculating your house or mine is closer but then we’re sitting in this bloody small sodding capsule and then I started thinking how many minutes until we reach the shop. ‘Till the taxi’ll reach my house or yours. And I don’t even know if this fucking place is bugged with cameras and I’m not really ok with getting it on in the back of the car. So I’ll ask you to please sit still until we reach either of our house. You clear?”

 

...

...

Harry sat frozen listening to the whole long rant.

 

He blinked exactly twice before laughter forced itself out of him.

 

Eggsy looked at the laughing man with a frown.

 

His lips thinned.

 

He straightened his back and folded his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed.

 

“Ok. Eggsy.” Harry cough once to stop the next burst of laughter, and continued. “We will sit in this capsule for twenty-five more minutes till we reach the shop. Then less than half an hour to my house by taxi, as your house is four more minutes further than mine, if you’d like to know. Unless we stop at the nearest hotel so not to lose any more time”

 

Harry reached out to touch the other’s knee, the boy startled. He looked down at the big hand covering his knee, and looked up only to see Harry looking straight at him.

 

Those chocolate-colored eyes seemed darker than he had ever seen before.

 

Even though his age is visible in his face, it didn’t do a thing to help slowing down the rapid beating of his heart.

 

Eggsy could feel the older man slowly inching closer, until he could feel his back touching the back of his seat. There was nowhere to go.

 

He swore he was crossing his arms, how come his hands were now clutching on Harry’s shoulder?

 

Really. Very curious.

 

...

Oh well. At least now Harry and Eggsy could agree to utilise the twenty-five minutes in the capsule to ‘break the ice’ before the ‘main event’ at Harry’s home. (Harry certainly confirmed that his house was _literally_ closer)

 

 

 

 


End file.
